The Ancient Past of Egyptian Love
by PharaohIsis13EgyptianYaoiLover
Summary: Has Yaoi and slight yuri, so don't like don't read. Ancient Egypt. Atem has dreams of a mysterious boy that looks a lot like him and finds out that the boy's destiny is intertwined with his. They meet and fall in love, unfortunately their happily ever after is put on hold to stop a dark evil that is rising. Now, the problem is, will they both survive? Or not?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters. That honor was never bestowed upon me and never will.

Pairings: Main Pairing: Atem x Yugi. Side Pairings: Seth x Jou, Bakura x Ryou, Marik x Malik, Mahad x Mana, Priestess Isis x Ishizu.

Warnings: Violence, Yaoi, Yuri, maybe lemons and/or limes, mpreg, and might involve Characters death.

A/N: This is my first story so cut me some slack. This is yaoi, so don't like don't read. I do not want any comments saying stuff like 'Yaoi is disgusting.' or 'You are disgusting for writing a story about Yaoi' or anything that involves bad mouthing me, yaoi, or me writing yaoi. I warned you in my summary and I warned you in warning and A/N. Please comment and give me some pointers. Hope you like :D

~IloveyaoiandnoonecanchangeitsinceI'mawesome~

The moon shone brightly in the sky, its dim light shining over Khemet and it's sleeping citizens. In the Pharaoh's palace, the young Pharaoh sat on the railing of his balcony staring out at his home. He wore a light tan tunic with a purple sash wrapped around his waist and golden armbands. He has dark tan skin, 5'8, and narrow crimson eyes. His hair is jet black with crimson tips, star-shaped, and has blonde bangs framing his face with several shooting up in his hair like lightning. His golden crown sat on his head and his millennium puzzle resting against his chest, the moonlight reflecting from the eye of Horus. He sighs closing his eyes briefly then reopens them.

"Atem, you should be resting. A Pharaoh should always get sleep when he gets the chance," the young Pharaoh, Atem, smiles slightly and turns around.

"I could not sleep, Seth. I had another dream of him," Atem said turning back out to the city. Seth stood at the doorway of the balcony staring at his young cousin. He had brown hair and icy blue eyes. He wore his usually high priest outfit with his millennium item in hand. He also had dark tan skin and stood 3 inches higher than his cousin, so around 6'1. He walks over to stand next to Atem looking out at the city of Khemet as well.

"You've dreamed of this young mystery boy since you were crowned Pharaoh. That was a year ago and you still don't know who it is or why you are dreaming about him," Seth commented now looking at his cousin. Atem smirked toward him getting a confused look from his cousin in return.

"That is why tomorrow, after my duties have been finished, I will ask Isis about it," Atem informed Seth.

"Oh, and you couldn't think of this sooner because?" Seth replied mockingly earning a glare from his cousin. Seth smirked gaining a pout from Atem which caused Seth to slightly laugh. Another glare was aimed at him.

"Because they were dreams before, but now they are...nightmares," Atem answered sadly.

"So, that is why you are out here." Seth said earning a small nod, "Atem, a nightmare never scared you before."

"He died Seth," Atem answered, a confused look, again, crossed Seth's face. "The boy, he was murdered in my nightmare. I couldn't do anything and I watched him die." Seth stood there watching as the sun barely peeked over, then turned toward Atem.

"Atem?"

"Yes?"

"When you go to Isis tomorrow, I would like to go with you,"

"Why Seth, are you worried about me," Atem mockingly commented for payback from earlier, gaining a glare and an indignant snort.

"Acts just like a child," Seth muttered under his breath so Atem wouldn't catch it.

"I would prefer company. So thank you, Seth. Now, I should get going before one of the servants come up to my room to wake me. I don't want another lecture from Siamon about being a Pharaoh and not getting a good nights rest." Atem smirked, he waved back at his cousin before leaving to return to his room. Seth stood there looking the way his cousin went before he went to his office to do some paperwork.

* * *

><p>"Finally, we can now see Isis." Atem announced as he and Seth walk away from the throne room to the healing chambers. Seth sighs as he goes on about how boring the meeting was. 'Why does he even tell me these things. I was there with him.' Seth thought letting Atem go on with complaining until they reached their destination. They knocked on the door hearing a "Come in" before entering.<p>

"My Pharaoh, how may I be of service," the priestess Isis asked bowing then rising back into a standing position.

"I have had some issue as of late and I was wondering if you might be able to help me," Atem told her with his customary smirk and sitting down on a nearby chair. Seth leaned against the wall by the door after closing it and Isis sat across from Atem.

"As of late? Atem, this has been going on since you were 17," Seth commented to Atem's statement getting a worried look from Isis.

"This has been going on for an entire year? Pharaoh, may I ask what it is you are having problems with?" Isis questioned him.

"I have been having...strange...dreams. Each one was different, but they weren't an issue before. Recently though, the dreams have...changed drastically and I was wondering if..." Atem stopped knowing she caught on

"You want me to figure out why you have had these dreams in the first place and why they drastically changed" Isis said matter-of-factly earning a nod from Atem. "Okay then, could you please tell me how the dreams went before, then tell me how they changed." Isis asked watching Atem intently.

"Well, it began the night of my coronation. I had fallen asleep and found myself in the gardens. I heard light giggling behind me and turned around. I was shocked to see that there was a boy there that looked like me, but there were several differences. He had pale skin instead of dark tan like mine, his hair looked like mine except his hair was tipped amethyst and he didn't have blonde streaks in his hair. His eyes, I must say, were beautiful, more beautiful than any jewel I have ever seen. His eyes were like two amethyst orbs, both shining in innocence, wisdom, and humor."

"After I overcame my shock, I asked him who he was but he never answered. Instead, he grabbed my arm and we were no longer in the gardens. It always went like that, we would see each other in the gardens and he would take me somewhere. Every time it was somewhere new and somewhere in Egypt. I started looking forward to the dreams, but then they changed about a week ago. I...I no longer appeared in the gardens, but somewhere outside of Khemet. It was always dark and cloudy it reminded me too much of the shadow realm. I looked for him each time and succeeded in it, but...each time it ended the same. He would look at me sadly and I would hear menacing laughter before I would see it. A clawed hand would come rushing toward and impale him through the chest. Each time I tried to get to him, tried to stop it but I never succeeded. Last night was the worst, I watch as he cried and screamed dying from torture. I tried to help him, but no matter what I did I could not move. Then before I woke up I heard, 'Look what you did, Pharaoh. This will be all your fault and there is nothing you can do about it. You will let him die, how does that make you feel, Pharaoh?' and that was it." Atem finished looking at Isis in hope that she new what these dreams mean.

"Hm, these dreams are very strange. I would tell that they probably just mean either nothing or you would live happy life but near the end of it you would fall to hardships, but the last part. The part when that voice says 'This will be all your fault and there is nothing you can do about it. You let him die...' that last part, 'You let him die' and 'This will be all your fault' those two parts...Hm. Pharaoh, I will let you know when I figure it out but for now I only have a guess. I will let you know as soon as I figure it out. Good night, Pharaoh." Isis shooed them out of the room and closed the door. Atem and Seth gave each other confused looks before shrugging and heading off to there rooms.

~I'mawesomeandnoonecandenyitevenifyouknowmepersonnally~

A/N: I hoped you liked it. It was my first Yaoi story, Let alone my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic story. I now that my grammar might suck, but I hope I did a good job at writing a story. Please comment on my story and tell me what you think, what grammar issues I had, and how I could improve. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. See ya :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters. It belongs to someone else.

Warnings: I forgot about a warning, silly me. Also might have spoilers.

A/N: Yeah, Awesome is back! :D I'm having so much fun writing these stories! My imagination just goes wild, but it keeps coming up with new story ideas instead of helping me finish this story. In fact, I already have an idea for the sequel, but it matters how good this story goes and if you readers want me to. Oh, thank you to the ones who have followed and/or favorite my story, its people like you that keep us writers going. :D hope you like this chapter. Have fun!

~Awesomehasreturnedwithchaptertwoyeah~

Atem sat on his throne, exhausted from getting barely a once of sleep that night. Isis, Mahad, Mana, and Siamon were all worried about him and his health. The meeting is almost over, so they could take a break soon. Isis was standing by Seth and watching Atem with concern, she gave a look to Seth silently asking, _Why does he look like a chariot ran him over? _Seth gave her the look that said, _You know why. _She stopped with the questioning glances after that. When it was announced the meeting was over, for now, and they could take a break, Atem pretty much bolted out of the Throne room.

Isis, Seth, Mahad, and Mana went to follow him. When the reached the entrance of the palace gardens Isis and Seth told Mahad and Mana that they would talk to him. They looked reluctant and were about to argue, when Seth interrupted them.

"Mahad, Mana, Isis and I can handle this. You being here won't be helpful, since he most likely doesn't want everyone to know what is wrong," Seth said to them. Both Mahad and Mana knew he was probably right, So they reluctantly left. Seth and Isis entered the gardens and looked around for their beloved Pharaoh. They saw him sitting under a tree close to the pond with his eyes closed. They slowly and silently walked over to him.

"My Pharaoh, I have good news. I have been able to decide why you have had these dreams. Would you like me to tell you why?" Isis had explained to Atem. Atem was now staring at her intently, nodding to let her know he was listening. She cleared her throat and started her explanation. "From what the goddess Isis had told me, You are having these dreams to show you a bit of your future. Mostly to make you feel afraid about something or of someone she did not tell me that. She had said that the boy in your dreams is someone important in your life in the later future. She said the darkness and his death are what that something or someone is trying to use to make you fear its power, but she seemed to be hiding something. Before I could question her about it, I awoke in my chambers and that is all I know."

"Isis...the boy...how will he be important to me?" Atem asked clearly thinking hard about the issue. Isis smiled mysteriously before answering.

"My pharaoh, I can not answer that. For you see, the gods told me that you will learn in due time and I was to not answer that," Isis told him laughing at the pout and angry muttering.

"Then, when will I meet him?" Atem asked after thinking for a few minutes looking over to Isis. Isis looked at him giving another mysterious smile before answering.

"When the time comes, Pharaoh,"

"Why do you torture me so," Atem whined with a pout earning a smirk from Seth and a laugh from Isis.

"You know, a pharaoh shouldn't pout or whine, Atem," Seth comment with amusement in his voice. Atem glared at him.

"I am not pouting or whining," Atem complained.

"Okay now boys. Enough with the arguing. The break is almost over and we have to return to the throne room. So, come along," Isis said motioning for the two to follow. Atem groaned before getting up and following with Seth.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked my newest chapter. Sorry it's so short, but It just seemed right to end this chapter there. Update as soon as I can. Please, comment. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. Someone else does NOT me.

A/N: Yeah, Chapter 3 is up and ready! I hope you like the story so far. I'm a little scared that people won't like this story, but I'll keep writing to the end. Oh, I have decided that I will make a sequel to this story. You guys should check out my profile. I had written several story idea on there and I would like to know what you think of them. I had added my sequel for this story, but I didn't write the Summary in it because it will ruin the ending of this Fanfic. Hope you like this Chapter, Have fun! :D

'Thinking'

"Talking"

~AwesomelovesAnimeandJapan~

~One month later~

"...and that concludes the meeting for the day. After your break we need to return here for trials. Enjoy your break," One of the councilmen announced before following the rest of his comrades out the door. Atem stood up walking out of the throne room, being followed by Seth, Mana, Akefia, and Marik.

"So, Pharaoh, are you looking forward to the trials?" Akefia asked walking next to Atem.

"I never liked trials, you know this Akefia," answered Atem earning a laugh.

"Well, this one might be interesting for you," Akefia commented as they turned into the gardens.

"Oh," Atem began, stopping to look at Akefia,"How so?"

"I overheard the dungeon guards talking about four prisoners that had been arrested yesterday. From what I heard one of them could be my twin," Akefia paused smirking, while Atem thought about that. 'Another Akefia? He said he looked like him. But does he look close enough to be his twin?' He looked over at Akefia, Akefia had a scar over one eye and had long, messy, white hair ,which looked like it had several spikes in it. He had brown eyes and tan skin with a medium buidl that had enough muscle that he looked like a warrior (Which he is) but not enough that its overbearing. Atem was about to say something when he was stopped by Seth.

"Then I fill bad for him. He got stuck with your looks and possible your personality," Seth smirked slightly when Akefia growled at him.

"Shut up you stupid high priest! You don't know what true sexiness is," Akefia answered.

"Wel-" Seth began but was interrupted by Atem.

"That's enough," Atem told them. They both glared and growled at each other before looking the opposite way. "Akefia, do continue with what you were saying."

"As I was saying," Akefia started glaring at Seth," One of them could be my twin. Another one, I heard, could in fact be Marik's twin," at that Atem and Seth both flinched, "The last one that they found interesting, could be Atem's twin." Akefia finished. Atem jerked his head to look at Akefia with surprise.

"They have a prisoner that looks just like me?" Atem asked to make sure he heard right. Akefia nodded.

"When I heard that I wanted to go see them for myself, but we had a meeting to go to, so." Akefia didn't finish knowing that they had to run to get to the meeting. It was quite funny to see them run in panting after being 30 minutes late. Isis giggled quietly when that happened while The Councilmen and Siamon glared at them.

"...What about the fourth one," Seth questioned.

"They didn't exactly say anything besides that a group of four were caught and the three I mentioned. Other than that the fourth wasn't mentioned," Akefia replied. 'Is it time? Do I finally get to meet him?' Atem thought as they stood there for a few minutes.

"My Pharaoh!" Someone shouts. The group look over at the entrance to see Mana and Isis standing there.

"Atem! We have to go back to the Throne room. Come on," Mana shouts following Isis, who started walking to the Throne room. Atem, Akefia, Marik, and Seth following.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Stand up! Your trials are about to begin," a guard shouted in the dungeon. A group of four sat down on the floor of their cell. One had long, slightly messy, white hair, another had a little over shoulder length, light tan hair, a third had short, golden blonde hair, and the fourth with star-shaped, jet black with amethyst tipped hair. The light tan haired and the blonde haired ones looked annoyed and irritated, the other two looked sad and a little scared. They all seemed to be discussing something.<p>

"Why didn't ya two listen when we told ya to go 'n hide," The blonde one said, " Ya guys coulda been free."

"We wouldn't leave you two behind to get caught, Jou," answered the star-shaped one.

"Yug, we," the blonde one, now known as Jou, couldn't finish because of being interrupted by the light tan one.

"Yugi, we didn't care. All we cared about is that you two didn't get stuck here," the light tan one said getting a nod from Jou.

"Malik, Jou, Yugi, Someone is coming," The white one said.

"Get behind us, Ryou," the light tan one, malik, told him. Ryou did what he was told and sat behind Jou and Malik. Yugi sat next to him, as they both waited for the approaching person.

"Okay, you four. Your coming with us," a guard said, entering with five others.

* * *

><p>Atem was bored. They had gone through five trials out of 7 and the prisoners that Akefia mentioned have not been brought out. He sighed, he wants to see if it was the boy he has seen in his dreams. The doors opened as six guards came in. Two guards were holding a blonde boy, two other were holding a tan haired boy who looked just like Marik. The last two guards had, one of them holding a white-haired boy who looked just like Akefia and the last guard was holding the boy that looks just like him.<p>

There were several gasps as they entered. Atem looked at each one but stopped his twin. 'It is him. His the boy from my dream.' Atem thought staring at the boy he had waited to show up for a month.

"My Pharaoh, these four have been caught stealing in the market place. They also ran from us and had injured two guards. What do you say their punishment should be?" One of the guards said kneeling in front of the throne. Atem thought for a moment before asking.

"What did they steal?" He questioned.

"They were stealing some fruit and bread, Sir," The guard answered.

"Hm, was that all?" Atem asked.

"Yes sir," he replied.

Atem stood up walking over to the prisoners. The guards tensed, waiting to see what happens and quickly stop any attacks that come to their Pharaoh. Seth, Isis, Akefia, Mana, Marik, Mahad, and Siamon walked a little closer as well as, Shada, Karim, Aknadin, and the Councilmen.

"What are your names?" Atem asked The Blonde and tan haired ones didn't seem to want to tell them. The other two looked over to them not answering either. "I just want to know your names instead of just calling you prisoner." Atem said, The boy that looks like him was the first to speak.

"My name is Yugi," He said getting looks from the others.

"Yugi? That is a strange name," Atem commented.

"In your native tongue I would be known as Heba," Yugi replied.

"Game? Interesting. You said our native tongue. Were you from another country," Atem questioned.

"No, I was born here. My mother was brought here as a slave. She married my father whom was from here after he bought her from her last slave master. They both died when I was 8," Yugi answered. Atem nodded looking at him sympathetically.

"Are you three going to tell me your names," Atem asked looking over to them. The white-haired was next to speak.

"M-my n-names is-s Ryou," The boy said. Next to reply was the tan haired.

"The name is Malik," He told them and the last to reply was the Blonde.

"My name is Jounochi, but I prefer Jou," The blonde answered with an odd accent.

"Will you tell us why you had tried to steal," Atem asked.

"Yes, we were hungry and since we don't any money we can't exactly go buy things," Malik answered.

"Do any of you have a family," Atem questioned.

"We are all orphans in this group," Jou replied.

"How old are you," Isis asked behind Atem.

"Well, I'm 17, and so is Malik. Ry and Yug are both 16," Jou answered her. Atem walked over to his throne and sat down. The councilmen, Aknadin, Karim, and Shada going back to there spots.

"How long have you been on the streets," Mana interrogated them.

"Me and Malik been on the streets since we were 6. Ry since he was 7 and Yug since he was 8," Jou answered as Mahad returned to the Pharaoh's side along with Isis, Seth, Akefia, And Marik. After he finished Mana nodded and joined them.

"Pharaoh, What is your decision," asked the Councilmen's leader. Atem looked over them before replying.

"Their punishment shall be..."

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, first time I did a cliffhanger. I know the trial was probably not that good, but I tried. Hoped you liked. Please comment! :D Update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters, someone else does NOT me.

A/N: Yeah, I got chapter 4 up! I hope you guys like this chapter. I worked on it a lot. I worked on it at school even. But I would have done that anyway since IDLA is boring. I'm actually typing this during said class. Okay I'm rambling, I should start the chapter. Have fun reading! :D

~Awesomedoesn'tcarewhatyouthinkofme~

"Their punishment shall be...that they become personal slaves," Atem announced earning a shock look from everyone, excluding Isis.

"B-but, my Pharaoh-" A councilmen started to say before being cut off my Atem, who lifted his hand in silence.

"No buts. this my final decision," Atem said loudly looking out at the four.

"...Yes, my Pharaoh," he said with a bow.

"My Pharaoh, do you have specific people they are to serve," Siamon asked, turning to Atem.

"Yes, I do. Jounochi is to Seth," as Atem said this Seth glared at him like at any moment he would combust in flames. "Ryou is assigned to Akefia," that earned a smirk from Akefia. "Malik is assigned to Marik," that earned a smirk from Marik as well, but more insane. "and Yugi is assigned to me." Atem finished. Several looked like they wanted to argue, but held their tongue. "Let us finish what we started. Isis, please show them where they will be staying and find some clothes for them to wear." Atem commanded politely. Isis smiled, bowed, then led them out of the room.

* * *

><p>Yugi, Jou, Ryou, and Malik followed Isis closely. Yugi and Ryou spent most of the time looking around the corridor or trying to look inside rooms. Malik spent most of his time glaring at the floor as they walked to their destination. Jou seemed to be thinking about something as the only thing he was staring at was the ceiling. Isis sighed as they walked through the corridors and heading to the bathing chamber. When they arrived she turned to the group and they put their attention to her immediately.<p>

"This is the bathing chambers. Each of you will clean your selves before we go to get you measured for clothes," Isis informed them. They nod in understanding before entering the bathing chambers.

* * *

><p>Atem was walking out of the throne room with Seth, Akefia, Marik, Mahad, and Mana. They were heading to see where the new personal slaves had gone to. One of the palace slaves ran up to them before bowing.<p>

"My Pharaoh, Isis told me to inform you that they were have measurements done for their new attire, color choices, and what their clothes will be designed and look like," the slave boy told them. Atem nodded and sent the boy back. They started walking in the direction to where they would be brought to for the clothing measurements and such.

"So, what do you think they will be like," Mana asked out of the blue as she skipped next to them with a curious look on her face.

"I don't know Mana. I guess we will find out soon enough," Atem replied earning a huff from Mana. They entered the room to find that Jou had just finished up and all four were ready to see where they will be staying. Isis looked over to them as they entered before she walked over. Atem smiled over to her.

"Thank you, Isis. We will take it from here. You may go," Atem told her. She bowed before leaving the room heading to her chambers for some rest. Mahad smiled at the as Mana grinned skipping over to them.

"Hello, I'm Mana! And we are gonna be best friends! I can't wait to be able to hang out with-" Mana continued to ramble as Yugi and Ryou listened to her with amusement in their eyes while Jou and Malik ignored her in favor of glaring at their appointed "Masters". "-and then we-" she was cut off by Mahad.

"Mana, your rambling again and we need to go rest for tomorrow. Come let's go," Mahad said walking out of the room. Mana said a swift good bye before running to follow. Atem turned to the four after watching Mana run out the door.

"We will each separately show you where you will be staying and tell you what your duties consist of. Now please follow the one you will be serving," Atem commanded. Seth was the first to leave with Jou, followed by Akefia with Ryou, and then Marik with Malik. "Alright follow me. Don't want you to get lost," Atem told Yugi leaving the room. They entered Atem's Chambers after going through several corridors and turns. Yugi was surprised how big the room was, even though it shouldn't have been after seeing the rooms they had.

The king sized bed had Crimson sheets on it, to the right of it was a door close to the upper right corner. There was a door also located on the right but near the bottom right corner and between the doors was a Dresser with a mirror on it. To the left of the bed there was a balcony and near the bottom left corner was a desk. There were also two end tables on either side of the bed, the right one having some oils placed on it, and the right of the door was a wardrobe. There were several belongs placed around the room but they aren't interesting enough to be taken notice of.

A laugh sounded behind him, snapping him out of his awestruck moment to look behind him. Atem was looking at him laughing at his reaction to the room.

"Alright, little one. The door to the left on the right wall is your and the other door is the bathroom. Your duties for now are to wake me up in the morning, to draw my bath, to set out my cloths, and to clean the room. You may go to your room if you want to rest. I'll be up for a few minutes longer before going to bed," Atem told him. Yugi nodded before walking over to the door to his room.

The room was half the size as Atem with only a bed in the left corner with an end was also a wardrobe and dresser against the wall on the right. Yugi closed the door behind him after Atem call a goodnight and he returned it. He walked over to the bed and lied down. He fell asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

><p>AN: I hoped you liked! I worked really hard on this chapter. Oh, I have become a Beta reader, so if you need one come check me out. Oh, and I was wondering, Ishizu is going to be in this story so should I A.) Make her Malik's cousin. B.) Malik's sister that Malik believed had been killed. C.) A slave who is brought in later and becomes friends with Malik, Yugi, Ryou, and Jou. Or D.) She is the apprentice of Isis who will be mentioned later on. Do vote please. Thank you. See ya! And be awesome like me!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters, someone else does NOT me.

A/N: Go me! I got chapter 5 up! :D I'm awesome aren't I? I hope you like the story so far and that you will like this chapter. I won't be updating as fast as I have been before. I have school, homework, and other stories that need to be updated. I will update every chance I get. Oh, and thanks you all for your follows and favorites. I will make sure to update when I can. Well, that's all I can think to say. So, have fun reading! :D

~WatashiWaSubarashiyo!~

Yugi woke up a few minutes before the sun was even up. He got up and looked for any clothes he could change into, since he wore the temporary clothes he was given to bed. When he couldn't find any, he entered Atem's room to wake him up. The room was dark but with a little light coming in as the sun rose. Yugi walked to the bathing chambers and filled it with hot water. He walked back into Atem's room and went over to the bed.

"Pharaoh. Pharaoh, its time for you to get up," Yugi said tapping on his shoulder. Atem groaned and buried himself more into the covers. Yugi sighed and muttered, "Your just like Jou," before he grabbed the covers and through them off. Atem groaned and started to reach for the covers but cannot reach them. "Get up," Yugi commanded but Atem just turned around. Yugi sighed before shoving Atem off the bed, since he moved close enough to the edge for him to.

Atem yelped and looked back up at Yugi, who was staring down at him. He just stared at Yugi with shock and amusement.

"Did you actually just shove the Pharaoh out of bed, little one," Atem asked amused.

"Yes, I did. You wouldn't get up, so I do what Ryou and I do to Jou to wake him up. Now, get off the floor, Pharaoh an-" Yugi answered but was interrupted.

"Atem," Atem said. Yugi gave him a confused look. "My name is Atem. You can call me that when we are alone."

"Are...Are you sure," Yugi asked him. He smiled before standing up.

"Yes, I'm sure," Atem answered as he headed off to the bathing chambers. Yugi watched him close the door. He was shocked that he was not punished for pushing him off the bed and got to call him by name. He shook his head and went off to set clothes out for Atem. He set them on a chair that sat next to the door and went to go make the bed. When he was finished he turned to see that the clothes were gone and the door was opening.

"Come on, little one. Let's go to the dining room to ear breakfast," Atem said smiling. Yugi nodded and followed him to the dining room. Atem was confused when they heard yelling inside and Yugi just rolled his eyes. When they entered the dining room, Atem was greatly amused.

"I told you to be quiet, mutt," Seth said as Jou glared daggers at him.

"I'm notta Mutt! Stop calling me dat, Dumbass!" Jou yelled back at him. Seth glared darkly at Jou, but he was not fazed from it.

"What did you call me, Mutt," Seth asked menacingly.

"Ya heard me, you dumbass priest," Jou replied. The rest of the occupants either watched with amusement or looked worried about Jou's safety, which was Ryou and Yugi. Atem laughed as he watched his cousin get dragged into a shouting match. It wasn't everyday Seth had someone stand up to him and he would never want to miss it. He sat back and watched them til Mana and Mahad entered the room.

They stared at the quarreling 'couple' as Akefia and Marik dubbed them. Mana started laughing and Mahad tried to restrain from doing so.

"My Pharaoh, Seth, Akefia, Marik. The councilmen are waiting for us to go to the throne room," Mahad announced. Seth and Jou stopped arguing, but they were still glaring at each other. Mahad walked out of the room and Akefia, Marik, and Atem stood from were they had been sitting.

"Mana," Mana turned to Atem as she was addressed. "Please, show our new personal slaves around the palace. And you four," Atem said turning to Jou, Malik, Ryou, and Yugi. "Get to know the palace as we are busy. And refrain from doing something your not supposed to." Atem said adding the last part. Then Seth, Akefia, Marik, and Atem left the room.

* * *

><p>"And this is the only place I have not shown you. This is the palace garden," Mana told them as they entered. The four stared at the beautiful garden and walked over to a pond that Mana had sat next to. "This is mine, Atem, and Mahad's favorite place in the entire palace. We used to play out here all the time when we were children." Mana said absent-mindedly. Yugi and Ryou smiled at the young girl.<p>

They sat there chatting with each other while Yugi, Ryou, and Mana make flower crowns. The four became quick friends with Mana as they talked at sat there. They were laughing when Atem entered with Akefia, Marik, and Seth, he leaned against a pillar nearby and watched for a few minutes.

"I figured you guys will be here," Atem said causing Yugi, Ryou, and Mana to jump. He laughed as they lightly glared at him.

"That is not funny, Atem! You scared the living daylights out of us," Man shouted with a pout. Atem grinned at them as Akefia and Marik laughed and Seth smirked.

"What are you making," Atem asked as he approached them, seeing them weave something together.

"Come here and I'll show you," Yugi said smiling. Atem raised an eyebrow, but approached. When he got close enough, Yugi put a flower crown on his head. Akefia and Marik laughed at Atem was 'ambushed' and got a flower crown on his head. " You guys shouldn't laugh. Your going to join him soon," Yugi told them. They stopped laughing and started running as Ryou and Malik chased them with their own flower crowns.

Seth muttered under his breathe as Jou had sneaked up behind him and now he wore a flower crown. Atem, Yugi, and Mana laughed as Akafia and Marik are chased around.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked this chapter. I worked hard on it and I couldn't think of a way to end it, so I ended it there. Please review, will update. See ya! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. Someone else does, NOT me.

A/N: Ya chapter 6! I hoped you like the story so far. I don't have anything to say so, enjoy this chapter! :D

~Awesome'sfavoritepairingisinTransformers~

Atem and Yugi sat on the balcony in Atem's room. Yugi was nervous. He wanted to ask why Atem didn't punish him this morning for being so bold. Atem noticed and waited a few minutes to see if he would say something. When he didn't he sighed.

"What do you want to say, Little One," Atem asked turning to him. Yugi squeaked at that before blushing as Atem laughed at him.

"I was just wondering...Why did you not punish me this morning?" Yugi questioned still with a blush. Atem stared at him for a moment before answering.

"You were just doing what you were told. Why should you be punished if you were just doing what was asked," Atem slightly lied. That was only part of the reason he didn't punish Yugi. Yugi seemed to have accepted his answer as he was no longer as tense. They sat there for a few minutes before Yugi said his good night and went off to his room. Atem sighed with a smile.

Atem looked out into the night sky. He was very surprised when he saw first saw Yugi. Now that he is here, what does the future hold? Atem has been pondering this since he saw Yugi. He frowned when the dreams came to him. The last dreams he did not like. No matter what, he would make sure nothing happens to Yugi.

Atem stood up and walked back to his room. He needed to get some sleep to.

* * *

><p>Yugi, Jou, Malik, and Ryou have been at the palace for a month now. Seth and Jou's fighting became a daily routine after the first day, which is quite entertaining for the rest of the group. Atem now knows how Yugi will be important to him. For he has fallen in love with him. He is worried to what would happen if someone found out, especially the one who spoke to him in the nightmares. Atem was now sitting on his throne, waiting so he can speak to Isis.<p>

He sat there for 10 minutes before the could go get dinner. He walked over to Isis, who had stopped to wait for him when she noticed him approaching.

"Isis, the boy. He will be my lover, won't he," Atem asked her. She smiled back at him mysteriously and sadly.

"Yes, he will," She answered. Atem sighed as he made sure no one had over heard them.

"You are hiding something from me," Atem said turning to her and giving her an accusing stare. She did not answer, but the look she wore was enough to tell him he was right. "You should never hide something from your Pharaoh, Isis," he told her.

"I must go Atem," She said walking right by him. She paused out side of throne room. "But I will tell you that you better watch your back and his. He will play a part in the future, but it matters how you react to it," and with that she left. Atem stared at the doors for a bit before walking out to go eat some dinner.

* * *

><p>During that time the four were busy talking. Ryou and Yugi blushing with Malik and Jou being frustrated.<p>

"It's not that bad, Jou," Ryou said. Jou sighed dramatically before saying anything.

"I don't think ya understand, I have fallen tha High priest!" Jou pretty much shouted. Ryou sighed as he watched him mutter under his breathe that sounded like, 'Stupid asshole. Making me fall in love with his stupid good looks.'

"Well, Jou," Malik started getting their attention. "You don't have it that bad. You may have it worst then Ryou and I, but Yugi is in love with the Pharaoh, _the Pharoah_," Malik finished emphasizing the last part. Jou and Ryou glanced at Yugi sadly. He just smiled back at them. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before someone came and told them dinner was being served.

They all left the room and headed off to the dining room.

* * *

><p>Atem sat talking with Seth, Akefia, Marik, Mana, and Mahad when the four personal servants walked in. Unlike other servants they were allowed to eat with the Pharaoh and everyone else. Atem smiled toward them, along with there good friends Mana and Mahad. It was easy to get along with Mahad and they found out that Mahad and Mana are thinking of marrying. Yugi and Ryou hope that they will, because they seem happy together.<p>

They sat in their regular seats after giving them a polite bow. Isis was not there, which is usual for her. She rarely eats with them and only did the first dinner they had. The four didn't want to ask for they thought it might be rude, but that did not stop them from being curious. Mana was smirking at them knowingly as they sat there and ate. Mahad kept giving her strange looks as she stared at them but was ignored.

"So, Yugi," Mana said getting his attention. "Do you have something to tell me?" She asked still with her knowing smile. Yugi stared at her for a moment, before he answered.

"Um, not at the moment. Why?" he asked suspiciously. She was still smiling at him.

"Oh, no reason. But I would like to talk with you and the others," She said with the You-Have-To voice. She returned to her food when she knew they knew they had to. Yugi turned to Atem in hopes he would get him out of it. Let's just say he didn't.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked this chapter. I will update soon and Ishizu will be mentioned in the next chapter. See ya! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Yu-Gi-Oh! or it's characters. Someone else does, NOT me.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I have just slowly been adding things to the stories I have til the next chapter is up. Everytime I go to bed I have an idea to add to my stories which is causing me my beauty rest but ,you know, whatever. I'll take any inspiration that I can. Have fun reading! :D

~Lovehurtsbutitsworththepainintheend~

Yugi, Jou, Ryou, and Malik were sitting in front of Mana as she stared at them expectantly. After dinner, Mana dragged them off to her room with two laughing maniacs, a smiling Pharaoh, and a muttering, as Jou put it, asshole Priest. The group stayed quiet as Mana sat there grinning and staring at them. After a few more minutes of complete silence, someone finally said something.

"So, what do you want, Mana?" Ryou asked knowing what the Brunette wanted. Mana just kept smiling, but started to turn creepy.

"You know what I want to know. So, tell me," Mana said in a slightly dangerous voice. Yugi and Ryou looked at each other before spilling everything. Jou and Malik just sat back sulking as Ryou and Yugi finished. Mana just smiled pleasantly before giggling.

"So, Jou does like Seth? That I can't see, but that would quite interesting to witness," Mana said just imagining the two together. She just laughed at the thought. Jou pouted as the others laugh along with Mana, the tension gone. Inside she is smiling mischievously as a plan ,or scheme as Marik and Akefia call it, forms in her head. After she sent them off she grinned evilly before going to bed.

* * *

><p>Yugi peeked inside to make sure he wouldn't wake up Atem. He was slightly surprised to see that Atem just sat on the balcony railing looking at the door. Atem smiled at him and he smiled back before entering.<p>

"So, what did Mana want?" Atem asked as he kept his eyes on Yugi. Yugi just walked over and looked out to the city.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to talk about things," Yugi said not wanting Atem to know. Atem looked like he was going to say something but didn't. Yugi was very glad about that. He smiled, bid a good night before entering his room. He sighed before going over to his bed and fell asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

><p>Atem watched Yugi before he no longer was in sight. He sighed before looking out at the city. He sat there for a few minutes before going to his bad to sleep as well.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning Mana had gathered her helpful hands, they are going to help her with her little scheme. Her little group consisted of; Isis, Mahad, Herself, Ishizu, and Siamon. They were the only ones that wanted to help or be part of her scheme. She grinned, Oh, they won't be expecting this. And by the end of this week her mission will be complete.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked this chapter. review please and will update when I get the chance. Sorry the chapter isn't longer. I just planned ending the chapter there. See ya! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Yu-Gi-Oh! or it's characters. Someone else does, NOT me.

A/N: Yay! I got the next chapter up! I bet you all have figured out what Mana is scheming but if haven't you will find out. Now, I may not be getting the next chapter up really soon, but I will try. I hope you like the chapter. Have fun! :D

~Theawesomememadeotherstoriesyoumightlikesoyoushouldcheckitout~

A week later and Atem was starting to get annoyed. Isis, Mana, Mahad, and Siamon keep asking him if he has told Yugi how he feels. Which he is thinking of doing but is still a little worried about being rejected. He was cut off from his musings by a call of his name. He looked down the hall to see Mana running toward him with a big smile on her face. He groaned silently knowing what she is going to ask.

"Hey Atem. Have you told Yugi yet?" Mana asked her usual question. Atem sighed as she smiled innocently.

"No I haven't," Atem answered her. She looked like she was thinking about something before she said anything.

"Are you?" She questioned.

"Maybe," was Atem's simple reply. He was about to start walking back to the throne room before she stopped him one more time.

"You should. I know you guys will be good for each other. And son't worry about being rejected, I can just tell he likes you too," Was the last thing she said before leaving a confused Atem behind. Atem sighed before he continued on his way.

* * *

><p>A week of Ishizu, Isis, and Mana asking them if they will confess to the ones they like. Ryou is too scared to do it, Malik and Jou are too stubborn, and Yugi is too worried about how Atem will respond. So, at the moment Mana is working on getting Atem and Yugi together and then will deal with the others. Well, that is what Yugi thinks is going on with the little hint from Ishizu. Yugi is sitting on the balcony of Atem's room and staring out at the city. He turned to the door of the room ,when he heard it open, and watch as Mana walked in.<p>

"Hello Mana. Is there something you need?" Yugi asked her in hope that she didn't want to ask.

"Well, I would like to know when you will tell Atem?" she questioned innocently.

"Most likely never," Was Yugi's answer looking down. Mana smiled before walking over to him.

"You should tell him," Mana commented. Yugi looked back up at her.

"What if he doesn't want to see me again or he-" Yugi was cut off by Mana.

"He isn't like that. And something tells me he likes you too," Mana told him. He sat there staring at Mana for a moment before he sighed.

"Do you really think he does?" He asked her. She nodded, "And if your wrong?"

"Then I will gladly allow you and your friends to beat me to your hearts content," she answered. Yugi smiled and laughed a little bit.

"Alright. I'll consider telling tonight, but no promises," Yugi replied. Mana smiled encouragingly as they sat there a few minutes longer just chatting. She left after awhile, and Yugi was left alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Mana sat in her room with Isis, Mahad, and Ishizu. She smiled wickedly as Mahad stood there shaking his head with a smile. Ishizu and Mana giggling at what they will do with there next 'victims' while smiled at them. If everything worked out then everything can go into play. Isis looked sadly out a window as she thought. This will do some good for Atem and Yugi, but...they should deserve the perfect ending. What she saw in the future was not one, but. Isis turned back to the others, it will turn out good in the end. She smiled as thy plotted how they can get the brat and the mutt together.<p>

Now, that will be a feat in itself. She shook her head just imagining what would happen during the process and afterward. Hopefully they will stop yelling all the time and Jou will stop throwing thing at the high priest. Then maybe her and Ishizu could get some alone time. Maybe even Mahad and Mana can finally get together through this scheme. She smirked at the thought of her, Ishizu, and Siamon's own little scheme to get them together. Who knows how one big scheme could effect so many.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" Ryou asked Yugi, who nodded.<p>

"I'm sure," Yugi verbally replied. Ryou gave a small encouraging smile.

"Alright. I wish you luck. And do tell us how it goes," Ryou said. Yugi nodded with a smile before Ryou got up and left the room. Yugi stared at the door for a few more minutes before he walked out onto the balcony. He couldn't believe he was actually going to tell Atem. He just hoped that everything turned out okay. He stared out at the night sky as he waited for Atem to arrive.

* * *

><p>"So, you are finally getting the courage to tell him, cousin," Seth remarked as Atem sighed in annoyance. He sometimes wondered why he went to his cousin about things. Maybe it has to do with them growing up together. "Hope it all goes well. Though I somehow doubt it will,"<p>

"If anything doesn't go well, it would be during your confession to a certain blonde we all know," Atem smirked as Seth glared before he was shooed away. He laughed quietly to himself as he imagined what would happen if Seth did confess to the blonde. It would probably involve lots of yelling and items being thrown around. Then again, that happens everyday. He sighed as he remembered what he was going to do. He just hoped everything went well, if it didn't he'll blame Mana.

He hesitated at his doors at he last doubtful thoughts went through his mind. 'Mana, if this doesn't work out, I blame you.' He thought before opening the door.

* * *

><p>Yugi turned to the door as it slowly opened. 'Here goes nothing. Alright, I can do this' was his last thought as the door opened.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked the chapter. I finished this while I was sick at home. Please review and I will update as soon as I can. See ya! ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or it's characters.

A/N: Sorry, it took so long to update. I've been very busy, so ya. Hope you like the chapter. I think I'll have about 18 or more chapters for this story, but I believe it will be around 25 chapters. Hope you don't mind, though they are guesses, I hope you don't mind how many I end up having. That was just a note for you all, think I'll just say 'hi' and start the chapters from now on. So, have fun! :D

~Iyamawesomeanddabadass~

Atem smiled at Yugi as he closed the door. Yugi returned the smile trying to fill himself up with as much courage as possible. Atem walked over to the balcony in hopes the fresh air would help with his nervousness, it did, in fact, help. He sighed as he slowly relaxed a bit, his keen eyes catching Yugi, at the corner of his vision, joining him. Atem side glanced Yugi, he looked very beautiful with the moonlight reflecting off his skin. He bit his lip as he tried to bring up the courage to tell Yugi. Yugi still trying to gather the courage that just seemed to evade him. They stood there for a little bit longer before one of them finally broke the silence.

"Yugi, I...I have something I want to tell you," Atem finally said. He turned to look Yugi in the eyes, his beautiful Amethyst eyes. Yugi locked his gaze onto his crimson orbs. Yugi was scared, nervous, and hopeful. Ws it possible that Mana was right? That Atem does return his feelings? No, he couldn't get his hopes up. It could possibly be something else, or maybe the monarch found out about his feelings and came to reject him. He hoped not, or his heart will brake to tiny pieces.

"Alright, go ahead," Yugi told him. He just wanted to hold off his confession a little bit longer. Atem took a deep calming breath, his heart was hammering against his ribs. He knew at this moment that he will never love another, he just hoped he didn't have his heart destroyed by the end of this day.

"I-...I have...I..." Atem stumbled to find the right words to say. Yugi tried not laugh as the young Pharaoh stumbled in finding his words. Never thought Atem could ever be at a loss at words, especially stumbling and stuttering his words. It was quite funny, but Yugi managed to just let out a few giggles. Atem seemed to relax at the sound he gave a small laugh. "Should have planned how to word myself, shouldn't I have, little one?" Yugi giggled and gave him a nod. He smiled before trying again.

"Well...I-...I love you," There, it was out there. He watched Yugi's reaction closely, shock was clearly written on his face. Yugi blinked a few times before the words completely entered his mind. Atem's fear started to worsen when no answer came, but then found himself on the ground with a smiling Yugi hugging him.

"I love you too," Atem smiled when those words reached his ears. He quickly pulled Yugi into a kiss, oblivious to a certain Brunette peeking on them from the door. When they pulled apart, they both held twin smiles and rested their foreheads together. Atem swiftly kissed Yugi on the nose before picking him up and walking over to the bed. "Atem?" Yugi asked questionably. Atem set him down on the bed before replying.

"We aren't going to do anything. I just prefer if you slept here," Atem told him. Yugi relaxed hearing that and nodded before crawling under the covers. Atem soon joined him. Outside the door, Mana pouted as she stood up and walked away.

* * *

><p>That morning, Yugi woke up, like usual, first. He blinked his eyes open, at first he was confused but soon the memories from that night came back to him. He felt Atem arms, which were wrapped around him, tighten and Atem burying his face in Yugi's hair. Yugi giggled and tried to wiggle out of his grasp, the result, arms tightened and Atem opened one of his blurry eyes to stare at him. Yugi tried again, but Atem wasn't letting up.<p>

"Ateeeeeem! Come on, we need to get up. Come on let go," Yugi said giggling when Atem groaned in annoyance.

"But I don't want to get up. And I don't want you to leave the the bed. Just lie back down," Atem complained. Yugi shook his head before he leaned down and kissed Atem, who loosened his hands to move them to deepen it which Yugi took the advantage of. He laughed at the pout he received after he escaped his arms. Yugi entered the other room and quickly changed. Into the cloths that were fitted for him the first day he was here. It was like the rest of the slaves outfits but with a crimson sash to represent that he belonged to Atem. Jou, Ryou, and Malik have the same type of sash but different colors, Jou having blue, Ryou having red, and Malik having yellow.

He quickly got to work on his usual routine, only interrupted when he set out Atem's cloths. Arms wrapped around him as a kiss was placed on his neck. Yugi rolled his eyes before turning around in Atem's arms.

"Get ready for the day. I don't think the council would be very happy that you were late," Yugi told him. Atem grumbled before letting go and getting ready. When he finished, they left the room and headed to the dining area. They could here shouting from inside when they had come to the doors. Atem laughed as Yugi sighed, did they always have to yell? They entered the room, Atem laughing harder at the scene they had before them.

Jou and Seth were, literally, headbutting each other with Seth covered in, what appeared to be, his breakfast. Jou was soaked as his cloths stuck to his body like a second skin. Marik and Malik were rolling around on the floor, laughing till tears appeared in their eyes. And Akefia was sitting in his chair laughing, while Ryou sat in his lap. Atem walked over to them and raised an eyebrow before sitting down, Yugi sitting next to him while he gave a questionable glance to the two. Ryou just mouthed 'tell you later' and Akefia ignored them.

"Anyone going to tell us what we missed," Atem asked. Marik crawled towards a chair and climbed up to seat on it, still laughing.

"I'l-...I'll tell you," Marik managed out as he calmed down. "We had been sitting down when they entered arguing about something or other and Jou wasn't paying attention and ended up running into one of the water carriers. That's when Seth had smirked and made a snide comment ending with him covered in breakfast. They have been arguing ever since."

When Marik had finished the tale, Atem laughed. That scenario is just like them and he would have loved to have seen it. The clearing of the throat caused their attention to turned to the doors. Mahad, Isis, and Siamon stood there looking slightly amused.

"I don't think I want to know what happened. I don't think the council will like you being late, so hurry up and finish your breakfast before coming to the throne room," Siamon told them before the three of the walked off. Atem, Seth, Akefia, and Marik quickly finished their breakfast before heading out.

* * *

><p>"So, what happened between you and Atem?' Ryou asked as Jou, Malik, Yugi, Mana, Ishizu, and him sat in the garden. Yugi blushed when everyones attenton was on him.<p>

"Well...Atem had confessed to me last night. But n-nothing happened! I swear! Jou don't give me that look!" Yugi answered. Jou looked at him with a look that clearly said Come-on-we-know-you-had-to-have-done-something.

"He's not lying. They didn't do anything," Mana said with a pout. All their eyes, except Ishizu's, turned to her. "What?"

"How would you know?" Malik asked her. Instead of her answering, Ishizu did it for her.

"She spied on them to make sure they told each other," was the answer. Yugi blushed and hid his face as the others laughed. Except Ryou who patted Yugi's back in comfort. Malik stopped laughing as he looked at Ryou.

"So, what about you and Akefia?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow. Ryou blushed crimson as everyone looked to him.

"W-well, Yugi was going to confess s-so I decided he shouldn't have been the only one. Though, our night ended...differently than theirs," he replied still with the blush. Everyone blushed hearing that.

"Oh dang! I should have spied on you then!" Mana said pouting. Everyone stared at her like she was mad. "What?"

* * *

><p>AN: I bet you thought this chapter would have a lemon. Nope, too soon for that. But I do hope you liked it. So, ya Review. See ya! ^_^ Love dis face!


End file.
